general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
Direct a Wedding
Planning a wedding is a major undertaking for a bride and groom. The planning begins months, or even years, before the weeding takes place. Once all the plans are made and the wedding is to take place, the bride and groom need a person to ensure that all plans are carried out as desired. This is where a wedding director comes into action. A wedding director takes care of all the details at the wedding to make sure it goes. Directing a wedding is not always an easy undertaking. However, one can easily and successfully direct a wedding by following a few tips. Category:Ceremony & Reception Steps Meet with the Bride and Groom #The first step in directing a wedding is to discover the desires of the bride and groom. #Ask questions about the hope and visions for the wedding. #Learn who has been contracted to work at the wedding. #*Write down the names and numbers of each company or individual. #*Contact these people before the wedding. #Discuss the wedding location. #*Visit the location prior to the wedding. #*Discuss rehearsals with the wedding party at the wedding location. #Find out how many bridal party members are attending. #Ask about the number of guests invited. #*Discuss seating arrangements with the bride and groom. #*Discover options for additional seating, if needed. #Question the bride and groom on what they want from a wedding director. Set-up a Wedding Schedule #Design a rough outline of how the wedding should be carried out in reference to time. #*Discuss the timeline with the bride and groom once it is complete. #*Adjust the timeline during rehearsal. #Begin the schedule with the rehearsal that takes place one or two days before the wedding. #Set times for the bridal party to arrive at the wedding. #Schedule a time for reception servers to arrive as well as other wedding party members. #Discuss the time schedule for photo sessions with the photographer. #Discuss timing with the caterer and florists. Be Active at the Wedding Rehearsal #The wedding rehearsal is a key time for the wedding director to gain a vision for the wedding. #Practice the timing of sending party members down the aisle. #Ensure that each member knows exactly where to stand. #Answer any questions and solve any problems that arise. Ensure that Each Party Member is Aware of Time Scheduling #Once the schedule is made, it is time to share it. #Distribute a schedule to wedding party members Gain Information about Everyone Involved #Create a list of all members involved with the wedding. #Write down each member’s home and cell phone number. #Contact members who are out of town. Tips *Keep a three-ring binder or notebook of all notes you take about the wedding details. *Wear a dressy, but comfortable, outfit on the wedding day that will still enable you to run errands. Warnings *Keep in mind that the wedding still belongs to the bride and groom. Do not make any major decisions without consulting them first. *Even if a mishap happens, it is the wedding director’s job not to panic. Smooth things out in the best way possible without adding stress to the bride. Sources and Citations *http://en.allexperts.com/q/Weddings-1546/Directing-wedding.htm Category:Answered questions